Known in the art are several methods of desalting sea water, however, the most efficient one is the method using the solar energy.
Known in the art is a plant for desalination of salty water, for instance, sea water, (DE, A 3242581) using the solar energy comprising an evaporator-desalter and water intake means and vapour and condensate discharge means communicating therewith. The evaporator-desalter is essentially a cylindrical housing provided with a heat-absorbing roof and accommodating evaporator segments radially positioned therein. Arranged above the segments are atomizers, and in the centre of the housing fans are provided. Sea water admitted through the atomizers ensures constant moistening of the evaporator segments. The fans, while rotating, ensure circulation of air in the evaporator segments. The means for discharging vapour and condensate discharges the water vapour and condenses it.
The basic disadvantage of the known plant is the evaporator limited area which is attributed to the high cost required for its construction, and its low efficiency. Its servicing is also expensive since it is necessary to repeatedly remove salt layer therefrom.